Wireless communication systems are well known in the art. In order to provide global connectivity for wireless systems, standards have been developed and are being implemented. One current standard in widespread use is known as Global System for Mobile Telecommunications (GSM). This is considered a so-called Second Generation mobile radio system standard (2G) and was followed by its revision (2.5G). GPRS and EDGE are examples of 2.5G technologies that offer relatively high speed data service on top of (2G) GSM networks. Each one of these standards sought to improve upon the prior standard with additional features and enhancements. In January 1998, the European Telecommunications Standard Institute—Special Mobile Group (ETSI SMG) agreed on a radio access scheme for Third Generation Radio Systems called Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS). To further implement the UMTS standard, the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) was formed in December 1998. 3GPP continues to work on a common third generational mobile radio standard.
A typical UMTS system architecture in accordance with current 3GPP specifications is depicted in FIG. 1. The UMTS network architecture includes a Core Network (CN) interconnected with a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) via an interface known as Iu which is defined in detail in the current publicly available 3GPP specification documents. The UTRAN is configured to provide wireless communication services to users through wireless transmit receive units (WTRUs), known as User Equipments (UEs) in 3GPP, via a radio interface known as Uu. The UTRAN has one or more Radio Network Controllers (RNCs) and base stations, known as Node Bs in 3GPP, which collectively provide for the geographic coverage for wireless communications with UEs. One or more Node Bs are connected to each RNC via an interface known as Iub in 3GPP. The UTRAN may have several groups of Node Bs connected to different RNCs; two are shown in the example depicted in FIG. 1. Where more than one RNC is provided in a UTRAN, inter-RNC communication is performed via an Iur interface.
Communications external to the network components are performed by the Node Bs on a user level via the Uu interface and the CN on a network level via various CN connections to external systems.
In general, the primary function of base stations, such as Node Bs and access points, is to provide a wireless connection between the base stations' network and the WTRUs. Typically a base station emits common channel signals allowing non-connected WTRUs to become synchronized with the base station's timing. In 3GPP, a Node B performs the physical radio connection with the UEs. The Node B receives signals over the Iub interface from the RNC that control the signals transmitted by the Node B over the Uu interface.
A CN is responsible for routing information to its correct destination. For example, the CN may route voice traffic from a UE that is received by the UMTS via one of the Node Bs to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or packet data destined for the Internet. In 3GPP, the CN has six major components: 1) a serving General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) support node; 2) a gateway GPRS support node; 3) a border gateway; 4) a visitor location register; 5) a mobile services switching center; and 6) a gateway mobile services switching center. The serving GPRS support node provides access to packet switched domains, such as the Internet. The gateway GPRS support node is a gateway node for connections to other networks. All data traffic going to other operator's networks or the Internet goes through the gateway GPRS support node. The border gateway acts as a firewall to prevent attacks by intruders outside the network on subscribers within the network realm. The visitor location register is a current serving networks ‘copy’ of subscriber data needed to provide services. This information initially comes from a database which administers mobile subscribers. The mobile services switching center is in charge of ‘circuit switched’ connections from UMTS terminals to the network. The gateway mobile services switching center implements routing functions required based on the current location of subscribers. The gateway mobile services switching center also receives and administers connection requests from subscribers to external networks.
The RNCs generally control internal functions of the UTRAN. The RNCs also provide intermediary services for communications having a local component via a Uu interface connection with a Node B and an external service component via a connection between the CN and an external system, for example overseas calls made from a cell phone in a domestic UMTS.
Typically an RNC oversees multiple base stations, manages radio resources within the geographic area of wireless radio service coverage serviced by the Node Bs and controls the physical radio resources for the Uu interface. In 3GPP, the Iu interface of an RNC provides two connections to the CN: one to a packet switched domain and the other to a circuit switched domain. Other important functions of the RNCs include confidentiality and integrity protection.
In communication systems such as Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Time Division Duplex (TDD) and Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) systems, multiple shared and dedicated channels of variable rate data are combined for transmission. Background specification data for such systems are publicly available and continue to be developed.
Almost all wireless communication systems use two different channels for UL and DL traffic. In TDD type systems, UL and DL channels exist in the same frequency band. Separation between the UL and DL channels occurs in the time domain. Therefore, for a particular frequency carrier, the particular link direction of that frequency carrier alternates between UL and DL depending on whether UL or DL traffic is currently being handled on that single frequency carrier. In contrast, in FDD type systems, two frequency bands are used for UL and DL connections. Most systems, including conventional cordless phones, North American cellular radios, microwave point-to-point radios and satellite systems implement FDD type technology.
With the development of wireless communication systems, the type of traffic carried over such systems has developed to not only include voice communications, but also various types of data transmissions. For example, multimedia data transmissions over wireless communication systems often result in asymmetric traffic load between UL and DL connections. Additionally, there is increasing overlap in coverage areas wherein both a TDD type system and a FDD type system are available to wireless users.
As is known to those skilled in the art, in TDD type systems, the number of UL channels and DL channels may be dynamically adjusted in accordance with traffic conditions at a particular time and place. Therefore, TDD type systems are better suited to handle asymmetrical (or otherwise unbalanced) traffic having high data rates. FDD systems, however, have an advantage over TDD type systems in that FDD systems are better suited for handling constant data rate services having low to moderate data rates such as voice traffic because of the predetermined allocation of UL and DL resources.
Radio resource management between TDD type systems and FDD type systems is individually performed in each system type according to their own allocation methods. This arrangement precludes potential optimizations that may be achieved by integrating resource allocation between time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) in wireless communication systems. There is a need therefore to integrate radio resource management between TDD and FDD in wireless communication systems.